Odysseus Helps the Beast
by Lgisselle
Summary: Odysseus helps two sisters and their cursed brother escape an island.


Elaine G. Suarez  
  
English Pink  
  
3/7/02  
  
1 Book 9 ½  
  
1.1 Odysseus Helps the Beast  
  
  
  
" A soft wind now led us on a new journey. Still grieving for our companions slaughtered by the Cyclops we decided to go ashore a strange island and rest for some days. This new island we encountered was a dark and gloomy island. It seemed as if a dark cloud was permanently covering it. Dark sand beaches, bare trees, rocky cliffs and herds of goats occupied the island.  
  
Night was approaching and we slaughtered some goats and threw a small feast in honor of the gods. After the feast we welcomed sleep. In the midst of our peaceful sleep I started to hear howling noises. These noises were high pitched and frightening to us. Could these noises be a threat and danger to my crew and I, or was it a suffering creature in need of assistance.  
  
As dawn shown on us I had made up my mind to send two of my men to find out what was making the horrible howling sounds I had heard the previous night. I chose two of my most trustworthy men sincere Makareus and charming Rhesos. I gave them their weapons, and sent them on their way into the unknown of the island to search for the mysterious creature that made such noises.  
  
Valiant Makareus led the way thought the rocky cliffs, " We will find that beast, and bring his corpse back to great Odysseus as a sign of our loyalty to him." he said. " How do we know that this is a horrible beast we are hunting when only the captain heard the frightening noises? It could well be a dream that sparkling Athena placed in his mind", replied Rhesos. " Why friend do you question a command given to us by our loyal captain, he has always told us the truth and most of the time kept us from danger. We must march on and find the beast that Odysseus speaks of", replied devoted Makareus.  
  
Makereus and Rheos searched for some time until to their surprise they came upon a small house on top of a cliff by the sea, surrounded by tall bare black trees. They decided to investigate if anyone still lived in the odd house, as they did not want to repeat their mistake of entering a home uninvited as they did with the Cyclops. They cautiously knocked on the door, two young charming women answered and were shocked by the site of the visitors.  
  
"Come in. come in brave men, how it fills my heart with content to encounter visitors on this dark discouraging island." said the eye- catching girl. " Why we haven't had any other company since we were very young girls." Said the second young woman. " We are Rosalin and Niquole, daughters of the noble Iokus of Rhodes, when we were very young we were marooned on this island, with our brother and have not been able to escape ever since. Oh how we've prayed to the gods for the chance to see our friends and family again, but ever since …"  
  
" Speak of us no more sister, strangers, you are welcome to dwell with us however long you please, and are kindheartedly welcomed in our home" said warm Rosalin.  
  
" Thank you generous unlucky women of this gloomy island. Tell us do you know of the creature that makes howling noises in the night? "It saddens my heart to say… but better you know so no harm will come to you or him. That is our dear brother, cursed by the gods to turn into a beast in the dead of the night." Replied Niquole "One night our dear brother was out searching for food when he encountered a strange creature which he had never seen before, this creature was a prized possession of Artemis, goddess of the moon which protects beasts. Our brother slaughtered the poor animal in fear that the animal would one day grow to be a ferocious beast, because of this Artemis cursed him to turn into a beast, and live as one every time the moonlight hits the sea." explained Rosalin. " He lives deeper into the woods of this island, and is always in pain because of his transformations." said Niqole. "How sad the luck your family shares, we are also trying to find our way home to Ithica, led by our captain the great King Odysseus, but tell us is there any way that this enchantment can be reversed?" said Rheos. "We know of no way stranger, but please ask your captain the great Odysseus," pleaded the sisters.  
  
Bold Rheos and Makareus, reported back to their captain informing him of these strangers. Odysseus made his way through the cliffs and woods to the sister's home.  
  
" Young women of this shadowy island, what troubles you?" asked the charitable Odysseus. The sisters told them of their brother and their fate, and asked for his assistance. " With great joy I will try to help your brother and yourselves, let us make sacrifices to the goddess Artemis and try to bargain with her for your brothers freedom."  
  
There we slaughtered goats and prayed to the gods, Artemis heard or prayers and came to me. "Odysseus, son of Laertes why is it you call upon me?" " Dear goddess the brother of these two sisters is trapped and cursed to live as a beast in the dead of the night. Do you not have compassion for his suffering soul?" I replied. " That man killed one of my creatures, so he should endure the punishment of having to live as one" gleaming Artemis replied. " Please goddess show mercy on his poor soul" Artemis thought about this and then replied; " If you can reach the highest cliff and prove that you are strong enough to chop through the great black tree I will liberate your friend of his misery." Replied Artemis. " That I shall do," replied confident Odysseus.  
  
I climbed up the steep cliff to the highest point on the island; there I found the tree, like a gleaming black tower over me with its large long branches and wide roots, which covered the ground. Confident in my strength I took a great ax and began chopping, the tree was hard and this proved to be more difficult than I thought, but with three quick blows I cut through the entire trunk and the tree fell to the sea and created a splash that reached us all the way up to the cliff. "Odysseus, man of a thousand strengths, you have proved yourself to me, how I thought that no one could ever chop that mighty tree down, and now I shall complete my promise and free your friend of his curse." With that Artemis disappeared into sky, grey as stone.  
  
We returned back to Rosalin and Niqoles home, to find them rejoicing with their brother Acteon. "Strong, kindhearted Odysseus how I am forever in debt and grateful to you from freeing me of my chains your name shall always be remembered in my heart." Said the grateful Acteon.  
  
We remained with Rosalin and Niqole for a month and then decided we had rested enough, and that it was time for us to continue our voyage home. We bid them farewell and helped them build a ship so that they may return to their home, and they also rewarded us with many gifts.  
  
So we sailed on still anxious to see our friends and family's. 


End file.
